Short message service (SMS) is a method of communication that enables a transmission of alpha-numeric messages between two or more users of computing devices. Typically in an SMS communication, SMS messages are sent between mobile communication devices such as cell phones, PDAs, or smart phones; however, SMS may also be incorporated into web and/or traditional applications.
Today, many users are accustomed to using a mobile communication device to send and receive short messages. Although mobile communication devices such as cell phones, PDAs, and smart phones provide many conveniences, there are also some inconveniences associated with mobile communication devices, such as small display screens and small button sizes. Such inconveniences may make it more difficult to send and/or receive short messages (SMs) than if a larger display, such as a television, were used to display messages. When users are at home, they currently may not take advantage of a bigger display and/or a display that may allow them to do another activity concurrently (e.g., watch television). It may be convenient for a user to have SMs forwarded to his/her television while he/she is watching television programming on his/her television.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.